How to solve a problem like a wedding ring
by dustyroad2004
Summary: My first fan-fic! After Jane leaves Boston with Dean, Maura is in a living nightmare when they return married. Can she rekindle the lost magic or is Jane lost to Dean forever? RIZZLES!
1. Chapter 1 Running away from you

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter One: Running away from you.**

(Author's note: this is my first piece of fanfic. I'm ready for a barrage of bad reviews, but keep them flying in; I won't learn otherwise. I've had this story in my head for over 4 months and finally I'm writing it. Updates may be weekly, but I'll upload the first two chapters first and see how we go. For the time being it will be Rated T. Fear not, I adore smut and it'll hit M at some point :-) )

There were three things in this life that Maura Isles was utterly certain of. One was that getting Jane to say no to a tequila shot was impossible. The second was that convincing Jane her subsequent hangover was the tequila's fault, was also impossible. And the third, the most impossible of all; was that Maura was impossibly in love with the detective. As things stood, the present situation was the single most impossible thing of all; Maura had lost Jane.

Maura surveyed the empty desk; scuff marks from Jane having her feet up, two faint marks on either side of the keyboard where Jane would rest her head on weary elbows at the end of a tough day, marks carved into the wood from Jane crashing pens into the surface in complete frustration. Maura could almost see her still there, still smell the lavender before the brown orbs would turn to her, before the teeth of the detective would shine in a way only reserved for Maura, with the lopsided grin that made her breath hitch. Things she would regret throwing away; for the rest of her life.

Everything had happened so quickly. For everything Maura could understand of the human condition, reading about it was different to experiencing it. Nothing Jane had ever done had bypassed friendship in Maura's eyes. Maura had nothing to compare it to, in her defence. A life of loneliness was shattered when she shook the hand one . Dinners, sleepovers, falling asleep separately and waking up entwined; how was this different from college friendships she had witnessed? Was this not a sisterhood, a bonding of fragile souls?  
Everything hit home on one unsuspecting Friday evening, the night she cursed herself for running from the only thing that she knew. Running from Jane...

_Crashing through the door of Jane's apartment_, _Maura erupted into a fit of unprecedented giggles.  
_  
"_And just what is so funny, Doctor Isles?"  
_  
"_You, my dearest, dearest detective," Maura sighed, before wiping the tears that had escaped.  
_"_You are just about the cutest thing in this whole world when you have your tequila smile." _

_"Cutest thing in the entire world, huh_..." _Jane smiled as she stepped directly in front of the M.E.  
"If you could only see yourself the way I see you..."_

As Jane leaned into close the space between them, Maura panicked. Every insecurity, every taunt, every cruelty inflicted upon her; reared their ugly memories at that moment.  
The only thought going through Maura's head, the one thought she had hoped never to have of _Jane;  
''I'm a pawn to her . . . I'm little weak Maura . . . I'm probably going to win her $50 in the morning . . . I can't do this . . . '_

With her final thought, Maura felt her resolve crack. She raged inside, pushing Jane away.

"Is this what I am to you? A convenient peice of meat? A bet? We are friends, Jane; _**friends**__! Don't do this to me."_

Jane stood dumbfounded as the door opened and slammed shut before she could even process what had just happened. If Maura's sexuality was a mystery to her, it wasn't anymore. Maura had made it more than clear she was straight, and that Jane had just destroyed the most important thing in her life.  


It took until Monday morning for Maura to gather the courage to call Jane. After getting Jane's voicemail for the fifth time, and having no reply to her three texts; Maura called Korsak in desperation. Of all the ways she imagined Jane leaving her life, all were more dramatic than the current situation. She hadn't been shot to pieces heroically in the line of duty, she hadn't been knocked down saving the life of an innocent person. No. She left. She simply left.

Korsak hadn't pushed Maura for details. She liked this about the veteran detective, he was astute to the point of intuitive. He had told her, simply and calmly; that Frost and Jane had been called into the Precinct late Saturday night. Agent Dean had a situation in Iraq, tragically similar to the case of the apprentice that had come so close to taking Jane's life. He needed one of the team to go out in the field with him. There was no questioning in Jane's mind, she knew the case, she had served Cadets, she trusted Dean. By Sunday morning she would be signing her papers in Washington. By the time Maura had picked up her cell-phone to tentatively call her on Monday morning, she would have already embarked on her duties.

Maura thought of the cruelties that had been inflicted upon her in her life. To lose Jane, to lose her to the unknown; this was surely the cruellest hand fate had yet dealt her. The cruellest hand it could ever have dealt her.


	2. Chapter 2 She's playing Solitaire

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. **

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

**I also don't own the song 'Solitaire' but I do enjoy screaming it in the shower, esp the Clay Aiken version.**

**Chapter Two – (She's playing) Solitaire.**

**(I'm thinking of Chapter-naming all the Chapters after song titles, and themeing the chapters around that song. Appears to be warding off the writer's block thus far!)**

Maura's mind often drifted back to that Monday morning. To the emptiness she had felt, the shock, the anguish. More often than not, her thoughts would drift from there to the Friday night. Analysing every detail of the night, pausing and reversing in her head; over and over and over. Like a desperate broken record, caught on the saddest line; nothing pulled her from her memories.

Over 4 years had passed. Maura knew Jane was in regular contact with her family, Frankie would never be moved to elaborate further other than that Jane was alive and doing well. Nothing could have prepared Maura for the day Jane would decide to return.

It had started the same way every Tuesday starts, Maura's day off ruined by an apologetic phone call from Senior Detective Frost. Maura hadn't minded the long days, the weeks, the months. She had nothing outside of her work. A wall went up when the anguish subsided, no-one would get past her indifference. Maura preferred it this way. If she had no-one, then there was no risk of being hurt again. So she worked, constantly. Her colleagues worried at first, slowly becoming accustomed to her unwillingness to socialize. They knew, it was unspoken; but they knew. Her grief was visible; she had paled, she had lost her vigour, she thinned dangerously, she locked herself away. Other than Korsak forcing her to a bullpen lunch on Thursdays, she stayed alone. Her heart beat steadily, broken but physically functioning. Her heart rate rose exponentially on that Tuesday morning.

"Good Morning gentlemen . . . J . . . Jane. . . ?" Maura just about whispered the name. She prayed, she screamed inside that this wasn't another cruel nightmare; the kind she had cursed so many times, leaving her racking with sobs in the dark; night after lonely night.

Jane didn't respond immediately. Turning quickly on her heel, standing by the side of her old desk, she stared in shock at the remains of Dr. Maura Isles. The gorgeous blonde hadn't exactly let herself go. She still looked immaculate in terms of fashion, every hair was curled into place; half pinned up. Jane had adored it when Maura wore her hair that way, it made her eyes sparkle. But the hazel glow had darkened to lonely grey cobalt, her lips had thinned; in fact everything had. Maura was at least 20lb lighter than she had last seen her, and she was already slight then. Maura Isles was a ghost, a remainder of a life gone by. A life left behind, abandoned.

Jane swallowed hard and attempted to take in the broken woman in front of her.

"Maura . . ." she had no idea what to say. Seeing Maura this way was more than a shock to the system. It was a confirmation. Frankie hadn't missed a detail. When Jane finally decided it was time to come home, she had given into four years of wondering. Frankie's response in terms of Maura's welfare had shocked her. He really wasn't over-playing Maura's condition to get Jane home any quicker. Maura Isles had been destroyed by Jane leaving.

"Are you visiting?" Maura composed herself. Four years of having to wear a poker-face at the mention of the Detective's name had steeled her for this moment.

"Ummm . . . Kinda. I'm not sure just yet, we only got back last night." Jane fiddled with a ring on her left hand. It took Maura a few seconds to acknowledge it as a wedding ring.

"Agent Dean is back too, I presume?" Maura was never one to presume, but she had wondered. She wondered in those long years if Jane had found someone. As the months passed she would overhear Frankie talk more and more of Agent Dean. It wasn't long before she heard him referred to by his first name. It was all the confirmation she needed. In those months, Maura said goodbye to any hope of seeing Jane again. She could see them returning to Washington briefly, before settling somewhere to start a family. She didn't account for Jane's love for her family. Of course she would come back to Boston.

"Yeah . . . he's just sorting out a hou... some things we need to sort. For the time that we're back." Jane's breath quickened at Maura's avoidance of her eyes. She felt a pain deep inside, as if every mention of her husband was physically hurting the already visibly fragile Doctor. She stepped slowly forward. "Maura? Maura . . . I should have told you . . .".

Maura ignored the last desperate statement from Jane. She could deal with losing her. But to then have her return, _married_? She thought things had been cruel until now. This was beyond heartbreaking. So she reverted to type, she closed herself inside her shell.

"Det. Frost; I believe we have a case. And standing around here isn't going to help the victim. We're losing evidence as I speak," Maura practically commanded. "It was nice to see you Jane,I hope you . . ." Maura struggled to get the words out, "I hope you and your husband enjoy your visit. Take care now." With that she turned abruptly, straight out of the bull-pen.

"I told you Jane, that's how she's been for four years," Frankie chided his elder sister. "Straight to the point and straight outta here. Whatever happened between you two, you destroyed her. She couldn't hear your name for months without walking out of the room."

"She never got over you Rizzoli," Frost half whispered,as he gathered his coat.

Jane looked at him, on both confusion and bewilderment. "What?"

"Jane if you couldn't see what everyone else in the world could, then you're blind," he took her quietly aside. "Jane she told me, she had to tell someone. She walked out because she thought you were drunk and you'd never gave her a direct clue that you felt that way. Rizzoli, she loved you. I mean _loved _you. And she's never got over you, she's never even tried," he finished.

"She's never been with anyone else?"

"Jane . . . because she walked out, you presumed she felt differently to you. She did. You wanted a one night stand, she wanted to put a ring on your finger," he looked at her wedding band. "But you let someone else do that, and believe me; you've just knocked her right back to square one." Frost looked sympathetically at his former partner before walking out the swing-doors.

"_What have I done," _was all that Jane could think for the rest of the afternoon. She stayed in the department for the remainder of the day, catching up and reacquainting with former colleagues. Maura never appeared through the doors for the rest of the day. For the first time in four years, the Doctor visited the crime-scene before handing the case to her deputy; and returning home to the rest of her day off.


	3. Chapter 3  The Wrong Girl

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

**('The Wrong Girl belongs to Missy Higgins.)**

*** Thank-you to all that have reviewed, genuinely appreciate each and every one of them. When I figure out how to get back to you, I will!***

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter 3 – The Wrong Girl.**

Maura Isles wasn't your typical broken-hearted woman. There would be no screaming, no tearing of photos, no cursing the name of a lost love. Instead Maura dealt with the events of the day in her own way, with calm acceptance.

Maura returned home that afternoon slowly. Every quiet little move was one not of anger or in reaction to the unwelcome surprise, but purely of a fragile grief. Everything about Maura was fragile. She parked up by her house, and with slow gentle movements twisted her keys into the lock of her door.

Every movement brought a memory back; of times when she would play-fight Jane to get to the door, how the detective would always win but graciously allow the house's owner to enter first. As she laid her keys on the side-table she could almost see Jane strut into the kitchen screaming hello to the 'turtle', laying her coat over her couch she could smell the lavender of Jane's hair; reaching into the fridge for Bass' strawberries she touched the shelf where a bottle of beer had sat for four long, lonely years.

Maura's night passed with small touches of objects she hadn't noticed in so long. Small and insignificant little things that suddenly held so many memories, now that she allowed herself to remember. As she fell asleep to the memories, she swore she could feel the detective's lips press to her forehead before hearing the small click of the door close.


	4. Chapter 4 Make it without you

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

***Make it without you, belongs to Andrew Belle***

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter Four – Make it without you.**

Boston hummed with life the next morning. Easing her way through the chaos of the city, Maura Isles graciously swept her way into the Homicide Unit, keeping her eyes to the floor. Maura was a contradiction this morning. Something about her had changed. There was a sort of patience radiating from her, a calmer outlook.

"Morning Doc!" Frost practically bounced on his seat at the sight of her. She looked content. Not broken, or confused or wretched with grief. She genuinely looked 'content'. "Have I missed something . . . 'cos you're smiling, and I have not seen those pearly whites in quite some time?"

"I'm allowed to smile Barry," she said quietly. "I just . . . I think I'm okay, you know? I think I'm finally okay. I can't keep on wishing for the past, wishing things were different. She moved on and I have to too. I have to. She made a willing commitment to someone and you know what?" She let out a small breath, "I'm okay with it. And I want to move on. I lost four years of my life to her, I certainly won't lose the rest of it."

"I'm glad for you, really," Frankie whispered from behind Maura, startling them. "It's kind of a good thing too," he scrunched up his nose.

"She's coming back to work isn't she?" Maura didn't need an answer to her question.

"Yes. And no. It's complicated." Frost rolled his eyes. "All the stuff they dealt with out there, Jane saw a lot of bad things go down Doc. Gabe's told . . . Agent Dean," he corrected himself; "Agent Dean has went back to Washington to have a full debrief. Jane declined. So the only way she's coming back to work is if she signs up with the shrink. But she's not coming back here."

"But she loves it here," Maura said without thinking.

"We don't have the need to warrant employing another Detective, but she got lucky. When Korsak made Lieutenant he kissed a bit of brass on a case," Frankie explained. "So when Jane's papers were coming through, Korsak called in his favour. So . . . Sergeant Detective Jane Rizzoli, will be liasing between Homicide and Special Operations," Frankie said proudly.

"She's been back from Iraq for a _day_, and they're putting her in charge of SWAT?" Maura questioned, almost angrily. "Who in their right mind would put her straight into that," Maura kept her voice low but the anger was still clear.

"Maura she's spent four years in a combat zone," Frost appeased, while Frankie looked confused at Maura's anger. "She's good for this. Yeah she saw some things. She saw some things here too. She was still sane. She knows what she's doing and she didn't want time off,she wanted to get straight back into things. I can't say I blame her."

"Just . . . just keep an eye on her. For a little while at least." Maura's concern was evident.

She had never questioned Jane's abilities. Never. The problem with Jane was her stubbornness, no-one would know a thing was wrong until it was too late; the only person that was ever looking for the signs was Maura. After four years apart, Maura questioned if they would even recognise one another, let alone still have the uncanny ability to pick up on one another's feelings. It was protection; unspoken and unacknowledged protection of each other that they both relied on to get them through the day. For four years Maura had been learning how to protect herself, and failed miserably. Had Jane failed too?

-x-

Maura was sitting at her desk later that afternoon,when she raised her eyes to the doors of the morgue as familiar, albeitly slower even cautious footsteps sounded.

"Hey," Jane breathed, looking shyly at the blonde.

"Hey," Maura breathed in return, before returning her eyes to her paperwork.

Jane simply watched her for a moment before continuing.

"I just wanted to come say hello." Her voice still had the adorable huskiness, but she spoke more softly than before. Every word now had thought to it, her off-handedness had gone somewhere far away, somewhere locked away in her mind when they didn't think about what was okay to say.

"Hello, Jane," was all that Maura offered.

Jane's breath hitched at the sound of her name on the Doctor's lips. It had been so long. She'd missed Maura's grace, missed her gentleness. She had missed so much. She touched the scars on her palms, desperately trying not to give into the need to touch Maura.

"I'm c-coming back. For a little while. We'll probably have to work together, now and again. Maura . . ." she couldn't say anything more. She shifted on her feet, looking everywhere apart from the person she was speaking to.

"I can work with you Jane." Maura turned to face the brunette, touched by the fact Jane had let her guard down to show what she was actually feeling; that she had made the effort, the emotional effort; to come here, to talk. "I have no issues with you being here."

Jane turned her eyes again to the woman sitting in front of her.

"Thank-you."

"I'm coming up later with this," she pointed to the various files laid on the desk, "for Korsak. I'll update you on the case and take you through the complicated bits."

"Okay." Jane had never hoped for anything good by coming back but she hadn't expected indifference. She turned to leave the morgue, stopping slowly at the doors, half turning to look at Maura but keeping her head down and her eyes on the ground. "Maura I was drunk. If I'd only known the implications, if I'd known you felt the same . . .".

"It was four years ago Jane . . . the past, it's gone. There's no point trying to understand or even make good, on something that is too long gone for either of us to go back to that point. It's gone. You've moved on with your life. Respectfully . . . let me move on with mine." Maura's eyes went back to her work as Jane forced herself to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5 Somebody's crying

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

**Somebody's crying – belongs to Chris Isaak. Bloody brilliant song.**

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter Five: Somebody's crying.**

Jane sat at her desk once she had shuffled back from the morgue. She had never expected to feel like this, to feel rejected, shut out, truly alone. Truth be told she had been both selfish and naïve upon her return to Boston. Gabe's unexpected rush to Washington for his debrief hadn't helped matters.

During their time in Iraq, as they became steadily closer Jane had come to fall in love with the Agent, much in the same way she had fallen for Maura. Outwardly quiet and analytical; once behind closed doors and with his guard down, Gabe had shown his soul to Jane. She appreciated his patience, how he would listen to every problem, every fear whilst continually reassuring her that he would never let her out of his sight.

To Jane, it was a phrase you throw about. It wasn't until she was conducting mild interrogation of an officer when the room went white and her ears felt like someone had let off a firework inside them, when she felt him scoop her up and shield her as the room went white again before going black; that she knew. She knew he would always protect her. She knew he would always be watching out for her. She knew at that moment, that he had no hesitation of putting his life on the line for her. She knew she didn't have the feelings for him that she had for Maura, but the feelings she did have were enough; enough to be content. To Jane, she knew the love she had for Maura was the once in a lifetime love you only have with one person. Gabe, well she respected him, she admired him and crucially she trusted him. He was enough. After two years of dancing around the subject, almost losing Jane was all it took for Agent Dean to admit his feelings, eight months later they married in a small ceremony within the base camp.

Jane had no regrets about her decision. She had found a good man with a soul that burned and a heart that beat only for her. It only took those few small minutes in the morgue with Maura to confirm what Jane had know n for a long time; her heart beat and her soul burned, but not for her husband.

-x-

Jane heard the doors to the pen swing. She watched as Maura's heels clicked their way over to Frost's desk; she kept watching as the M.E let her eyes fall on her old desk before raising them to meet Jane's directly; watching her from Korsak's office where the Detective had temporarily set herself up in until an office was cleared for her.

"You've moved," Maura said as she approached the Lieutenant's door.

"Yeah . . . I won't be here full time so it made sense to office-share." Jane responded without looking at the Doctor. She motioned her hand to the chair by the desk as she turned her back to face back into the bull-pen.

"Sergeant I can't take you through this report unless you really do have eyes in the back of your head, which you and I both well know is scientifically almost impossible." Maura opened the manilla folders.

Jane breathed in a lungful of air, clinging to the remaining resolve she had to not just break down. With her hands on her hips and her jaw clenched, her brown eyes darting onto every object in the room to drive back the tears that filled them; she walked past the M.E to the other side of the desk.

"What we got then?"

Maura took one quick look at Jane. Four years hadn't even made a dent on her abilities to read what the Detective was feeling. She kept her eyes locked onto brown ones that couldn't look back at her, for no more than a few seconds; a few seconds enough to prick up every air on the back of her neck as she agonised over the emotional state of the other woman.

Jane sat and clasped her hands together, entwining her own fingers as if they belonged to another, there to support her, the Doctor couldn't help but notice that she linked them by the knuckles so her fingers weren't touching her wedding ring. Maura pondered if the action was deliberate or unconscious, but decided to think it over later.

"Okay," she reached into the folders to pull out four photographs of wide-eyed, super-shiney-smiling college freshmen. "Daniel Matthews, 19. Jared Gellar, 23. Mike Chong, 19 and Phillip Butler, 19. Butler was an exchange student from England on the one year programme."

"So considering it's you with the photos, I'm guessing they're all forever young?"

"You know I don't appreciate guesses," Maura smiled and then cleared her throat. It was too easy to slip back into things with Jane. She made a mental note to refrain from humor. "Two are, as of the past two weeks; as you put it 'forever young'. Matthews was shot with a 9mm and staged in a pose on the college football field. He was at BCU on a football scholarship."

"What kind of pose?" Jane questioned, touching the photograph.

"See for yourself," the Doctor handed her a crime scene image of the young man lying face down with his fingers outstretched towards the touch-line.

"His football ring is missing," Jane pointed out as she eyed the picture.

"Indeed, it was found on the little finger of Jared Gellar," she passed the next crime scene photograph across the table. "Again, 9mm straight through the back of his neck; he was a forensics major interestingly, switched from psych."

"Is he in a lab . . .?" Jane strained her neck to focus in at the scene.

"Boston University School of Medicine. He specialised in bio-eithics. He was a wealthy kid, but his locker, his wallet; all untouched."

"So what was?"

"A signet ring bearing his family crest. He wore it on his middle finger left hand. The one you see in the picture is Matthews' football ring," Maura explained. "That was the call we got on Tuesday. The reason of your involvement centres around the two remaining boys. They've both been missing since last week, not returning from Matthew's memorial service. All the boys lived within a block of one another and have been close since childhood, with the exception of the British boy. There was speculation some months ago," Maura passed a school letter to Jane, "about the nature of the boys . . . level of friendship. There is cause to believe that one or more of them was in a relationship with Jared." Maura raised her eyebrow at Jane. "Interestingly, they were all devout Christians and had pledged chastity."

"But they don't wear the rings, they wear family rings, college rings," Jane rubbed her temples as she attempted to take in all the information. She was glad in a way that it was Maura. The good thing about a talking google was the detail, she saved Jane a lot of reading time.

"Precisely, Korsak has requested that you were fully briefed on the case for that very reason; their families are all both influential and wealthy, with the exception of Matthews'. I'll let Korsak get back to you on where you come in, but I think that's you up to speed." Maura rose to leave.

"Maur . . .Maura," Jane slipped into saying the nickname, "Thank-you. For this. For being able to work with me. I appreciate it. Really, I do." Jane looked at the Doctor, who returned her gaze.

"Like I said, the past is the past. We have to work together and I accept that," Maura forced the scripted words out as she gripped her pen with all her strength, as she put her hand on the door-knob.

"Maura . . ." Jane expelled the name with desperation.

Maura turned, tapping the pen on the handle.

"Jane don't make this harder than it has to be. You want answers? You want me to analyse the past, the present?" Maura's defences went up as she gave the answers she needed to hear herself, not an outright lie as such.

"We cared about each other, we got close, too close . . ." her eyes found Jane's as they both pulled in a sharp breath, " . . . and then we lost it. Whatever was there, we lost it. Unless you've missed it, there is a very obvious, silver reminded on your finger that you have moved on. I won't say this again Jane, you made a decision; you have to live with that. As do I. I'm _trying _to live Jane," her voice cracked as her bravery slipped and anger kicked in. "You want me to keep crying over you? You forget that crying is all I have done for four years, did you think your disappearing act didn't destroy me from the inside out?"

Maura's voice deepened with anger as Jane's eyed darted away, finally giving into the anguish.

"I do not want to talk about this, I have made that perfectly clear. You made that decision Jane, _you_. Not me. _You _turned us into _this_, and I will neither forget nor forgive it; never. Does that answer your question?" She spat the last statement with a venom Jane had never thought her capable of, shattering the strong brunette into a thousand pieces.

As the M.E gathered her surroundings and exited the office, she couldn't help but choke on a muffled cry as she heard the Detective mourn for what once had been.

****Sorry this update has take a little longer than expected, weaving a story in around Jane and Maura is going to be haphazard and very much trial by error; it will fit in with what is going on between our two fave ladies. I'll admit I hate writing the secondary story part, so the next chapter will be all about the girls again.**

**Once more, thank-you for all the reviews, as a first timer; they are very appreciated, as are messages. I hope you are all continuing to enjoy the story and I hope to post the next two chapters by the end of tomorrow. Rizzleslove 3 **

**Dustyroad2004. X ****


	6. Chapter 6 I don't want to talk about it

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

**I don't want to talk about it – belongs to Rod Stewart. **

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter Six – I don't want to talk about it.**

Seven long weeks had passed. Work had been both busy and slow, both the Detective and the M.E pulling un-Godly hours at times; avoiding each other in the cafeteria during downtimes when the days were long and torturous. Finally, after a heated argument with Frost; Jane had had enough. Dean had been home for a month and she had barely seen him. When she did see him, a knot built in her stomach and she grew easily irritated. A love based on friendship had broken down to the point where she had started spending nights at the Precinct instead of the beautiful rented house, the house that he had spent thousands of dollars designing to suit his wife. This Friday evening took it's usual pattern of Jane arriving home from work, irritable and avoiding her husband.

"Jane, honey; that you?" Gabe called out from the kitchen, as Jane shut the front door.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied as she entered the kitchen.

Gabe tried, as he had been trying for a month, to give his wife a kiss on her arrival home. Like every other time, Jane turned her head down and to the left, landing his kiss on her cheek. Normally, he took the blow and carried on as normal. Today, today was too much.

"You don't remember, do you?" The Agent said sadly, looking away from his wife.

"I'm sorry I can't remember every single little thing that you do. So it's the fifth year to the day that you first smelt my perfume . . . or that it's the first month that we haven't spent in a war-zone together? I can't remember every little detail Gabe, I'm not a computer." She slumped into a chair at the kitchen table, resting her head in her hands. When he didn't reply, she tilted her head to rest it on her right hand to look up at him.

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that I don't know what the date signifies. A hint would be good . . ." she half-smiled at him as he turned to face her, taking a seat opposite.

"We've been married for 18months today," Gabe sighed as he rubbed his temples and bit his lower lip. He lowered his hands and cracked his knuckles before letting out a long, broken breath. "Jane I married you for the right reasons, I loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know you loved me . . ." his hand went back to his temples and a tear ran down his cheekbone, betraying the bravery she had always relied on him for. "Jane," he reached across the table for her hands, which she linked with his, "Jane, we can't keep doing this. We can't keep pretending that everything is as it should be. We're newly-weds for God's sake, we shouldn't be able to keep our hands off one another; this . . . _this _is the first time I've touched you since I got back. Where did I go wrong? When did you give up on me?"

They were both crying freely now, unable to stop the conversation, both knowing where it was heading.

Jane made no attempt at clearing her throat, what she needed to say needed no sharpness of voice, no volume. She just had to be honest.

"Gabe . . .," she gripped his hands, "I'm not going to sit here and give a get out clause, or lie to you. What we had, it was genuine; it really was. When we were out there, I know at that time and place, I made the right decision. But now we're back here . . .," she bit her left finger and exhaled the air in her as if it would make what was coming hurt less, like a story on the wind. "Gabe, before we left . . . I loved someone. Part of going to Iraq with you, _all _of going to Iraq was to do with that. We happened, and I thought I could do it. I thought, I can come home and we can build a life here and I'd be happy. But I'm not. And I'm destroying myself."

Gabe composed himself before looking Jane in the eyes.

"I just need for you to be happy, and I thought I could be the person to do that. But I don't want to talk about something that we can't save, because we can't and I think we're both all too aware of that. I need for you to be happy and I need you to tell me how to do that, 'cos if you can't be happy with me . . . then I have a duty as your husband to make sure that you are happy without me," his tears were dripping off his eyelashes, his breathing broken and his lips red from being bitten by his teeth as he struggled to give Jane the freedom he knew in his heart, that she so desperately needed.

"I think I need to move out, and I think we should formally separate," she whispered.

"This is your home, I'll move out. I have my military place in DC and we can start on things next week." Gabe's logical side had kicked in.

"Why are you being so good about this, why aren't you angry?" She barely spoke.

He rose to move upstairs. "Because I love you. I always will. But if you don't love me, then I can't be the reason that you aren't happy, it would kill me. I won't be the person to stand in your way of finding happiness, or being free to go back to that happiness." He turned to walk away.

"Gabe . . ." she waited until he half-turned to signify he was listening. "You will always be a part of my happiness, and I will always love you."

"I know you will, but not enough . . .not enough."

****I hope you enjoy this chapter. I went with nice Dean in the end. It's still not going to be an easy-ride though so don't go thinking I've gone soft! ChapterSeven will go up this evening hopefully. Please keep reviewing and messaging! DustyRoad2004 X****


	7. Chapter 7 The Silence

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

The Silence- Belongs to Alexandra Burke.(For anyone interested in Simon Cowell's new show in America, the X Factor; she's one of the previous UK winners, Youtube her stuff,she's great!)

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter Seven – The Silence**

Jane was on her way to the courthouse to see Clark Stevens' initial appearance for the murder of three of his fellow college freshmen.

_The case had gotten to her, after Mike Chong's body had been found in the BCU pool it was a race against time to save the fourth boy. The Detective had run herself ragged as clue after clue kept slipping by, her resolve never faltered and she worked until she had no energy; finally collapsing in the middle of a briefing with Korsak and Frost. _

_It had taken rushing her to the E.R to make the stubborn Sergeant finally realize that she couldn't go on like this. She gave in and confided in the men about her impending divorce, about her life being in ruins. It only served to make her sadder, rather than it leading to relief. _

_When she was released the next day, she assured her colleagues that she was alright. Not great, not recovering, but alright. It was enough of a peek behind the walls for the men. Jane Rizzoli would never admit to being broken or hurt, this admission was enough for them to know. _

_Frost was acutely aware of how little Jane and Maura had interacted since Jane's return. At a huge risk, he invited Maura to go over the case once more with them in the bull-pen. He had nothing to lose in terms of the case, they were utterly at a loss and the team were falling apart at the seams both emotionally and physically; one more glance over everything couldn't hurt, months had passed but they still hadn't found the British boy; Frost clung onto the hope he was still alive._

_The Detectives congregated in Korsak and Rizzoli's shared office, Frost pulling the whiteboard out and sticking various photographs onto it when Maura came through the door._

"_Good afternoon Barry, Lieutenant . . . Sergeant," Jane's appearance caused Maura to pause and do a once-over. Her hair was scraped back into a ponytail, her face looked pale and there were dark circles beneath her eyes; not to mention she looked like she had been wearing the same clothes for a week. _

_Throughout the meeting Jane could feel Maura's eyes on her; not in the way the used to wash over her at yoga, nor in the way they would follow her subtly when she would walk away after a lunch-date; her eyes now – they didn't look for want or need of Jane physically, they looked to her emotionally out of pure concern. _

_After connecting all the young men to a small-time campus drug dealer,who had been blackmailing the students about their relationships; Jane was able to ascertain motive and finally they hit a lucky break with a false alibi. It was then a race against time to his apartment to try and save the young exchange student, Jane ran from the office calling in the developments to her SWAT team, organising the pick-up._

_Just before Frost too exited the room, Maura pulled him by the arm._

"_I know now is not the time, but is she ok?" Her look could only be described as agony. She couldn't bear seeing Jane in pain._

"_Look Maura, since she's been back; you've blanked her. She tried to make amends,instead the only two people that matter in the world to her; walked away."_

"_What do you mean, Barry?"_

"_He left her Maura. Two weeks ago . . . packed up back to D.C and started divorce proceedings."_

_Maura couldn't contain her shock. Her heartbeat betrayed her as it couldn't contain it's joy._

"_What . . . why?"_

"_Because she asked him to. She ended it, and he left. Look I don't have time right now, but you and her; Doc with all respect, I know she hurt you. I know what you went through, I saw it. But she's just as bad, coming back here and having things the way they are with you; she's barely living right now. I don't care if you end up getting' married as soon as her divorce is through . . . or damn it, worst case scenario that you still hate each other . . . she needs you. So get off that damned high horse and talk to her." Frost's last words surprised him so much he literally swallowed, panicked, smiled awkwardly and ran._

_The arrest went like clockwork, SWAT storming the apartment with their Sergeant close behind taking the collar. Jane improved somewhat afterwards, satisfied that even though her own world had collapsed around her; she had spared one young man's parents the grief of burying their child._

Maura spotted the Detective begin her ascent on the stairs to the courthouse, calling out to her.

"Jane! Wait," The M.E moved quickly towards the surprised brunette.

"Maura . . . I'm late for the hearing, and I don't want to miss it," her eyes were sympathetic as she looked to the doors before locking on the other woman again.

"I know, I know you want to be there. Look, I want to talk. Talk, properly; and I'm not going to be angry or avoid anything, I want us to talk . . . about us, about everything. When you're ready, come find me . . . today, tomorrow, next week; whenever. Just come find me, when you're ready. Because I am." Maura searched the taller woman's eyes, receiving a quiet nod that she reciprocated,she turned on her heel and back to her car, missing Jane's small smile and a tear fall as she continued her climb to the courthouse.


	8. Chapter 8 Be Mine

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

**Be Mine – belongs to David Gray.**

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter Eight – Be Mine.**

Jane had let her, rarely acted upon, instinct of waiting and assessing the situation; to take over for a few days. She took some time off work, finally unpacked her things properly; explored the city she loved so much. The city she had missed so much. So much of Boston was in her veins yet she couldn't bring herself to feel truly at home until Maura had said those words outside the courtroom. For the first time in four years, she felt something. She felt alive. She felt grounded. She felt a steady heartbeat inside of her chest. She felt like going away was but a dream, a dream that had hurt her but helped her in the end. A dream that was over and as her eyes blinked to the bright new morning sun, she knew today was the day.

A few hours later, they paced silently; side by side along one of the beautiful strips of beach out on Spectacle Island. Jane had chosen the spot, she used to come regularly during her academy training to clear her head. During the snap of winter it was perfect, she liked nothing more than to wander the sands until she could no longer feel her feet.

Maura stopped, with the adorable squint on her eyes, her jaw clenched as she thought. Jane came up beside her, though not too close. She had lost the right to stand side by side with the Doctor the night she signed her Iraq papers. Maura thought for a long few minutes before speaking softly.

"I don't need to know why you left," she looked gently at Jane before resuming her gaze to the wilderness it was fixed on. "I don't need to know why . . . what happened in Iraq, happened. But I do need to know one thing, and I need the truth." She fixed her gaze completely on Jane now. "That night . . . if we had . . . if we had crossed that line – would we be standing here now? Would you still have taken the assignment?"

Jane sighed and her eyes left the Doctors for a few seconds before returning.

"Honestly . . . Yes. I probably would have." She sighed and kicked the sand. "One night wouldn't have been enough to know . . . to know what I would miss by leaving. It was meant to be for six months . . . it would've taken me years, maybe even a decade to work up to Sergeant . . . Iraq helped me do it in four. I love my job Maur, you know that."

Maura processed the answer. It certainly wasn't what she expected, but it wasn't something she couldn't comprehend as being entirely reasonable.

"I don't know how we're ever going to get through this," Maura looked sadly at the Detective. She shook her head slowly.

"You said you were ready to talk . . . there is only one answer I need," Jane spoke slowly. "Did you ever stop loving me?" She couldn't look at the smaller woman, terrified of the implications of the answer.

"As mad as you make me at times," Maura turned fully this time, facing Jane eye to eye, "you already know the answer to that. No, Jane; I have never stopped loving you. That doesn't mend things as they stand though."

Jane let out a huge breath through pursed lips and rubbed her face.

"Can I make this right . . . will you give me a chance to make this right?"

"Can you . . . I don't know Jane, I really don't. As for giving you a chance . . . Jane you might have taken your ring off, but you are still very much married. And until the day you aren't . . . Jane I don't want you to even contemplate making things right by me until you don't belong to someone else. I won't be a part of adultery. Look I'm sorry but I have to go, my cell has been buzzing in my pocket the whole time we've been here." She touched Jane gently on the arms she walked to go past her. "Jane . . . when you're free, really free . . . then I am open to trying to get through this, but I need to know . . . are you still mine?"

"I've never been anyone else's. Contrary to a wedding ring."

With that Maura walked away, not able to conceal the huge grin spreading across her face, Jane caught it slightly as she turned around to catch a glimpse at the Doctor, before turning back to the water and mouthing a 'YES!', raising her arms.


	9. Chapter 9 Wicked Game

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

**Wicked Game -Chris Isaak (one of the sexiest songs ever!)**

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter Nine – Wicked Game.**

Jane walked to the porch door after the rat-a-tat-tat on the frame, sauntering through the hallway she thought nothing of courier. She hadn't been expecting anything in the mail, that said; now her mother had been unleashed to the world wide web, little packages would arrive now and again. Garments of the wrong size, piano tutorial books that Jane was skilled enough to have bypassed many years ago; pictures – lots and lots of pictures, many of them now adorning the formerly rented house which she had bought.

Life with Gabe here had seemed as insignificant as a yawn in the night, over a year had passed and she had made the house her own. Maura had been once, to a barbecue the previous summer. They had kept their space, as promised; getting along better at work and preventing themselves from spending one-on-one time, Jane had come to fall in love with the M.E all over again. Not that she had ever stopped loving her, but the compulsory distance between them developed a tryst of sorts; the thrill was evident again, the staring into each others eyes for just a moment longer than necessary, the staccato beat their hearts would adapt as soon as a hand accidentally brushed flesh, the blushes that would creep up their necks when one would smell the others perfume. They danced around each other, never letting themselves creep into how things once had been but in a way they both loved it. Jealousy was a huge factor in reigniting the souls of the women.

Jane's mind drifted back to a late August evening, as her fingers absent-mindedly took the package and snaked their way through the seal of the envelope.

_It was the first time Jane had been to Korsak's new house. Since his (fourth) marriage had been a last minute job, the kind Lieutenant had organised an evening celebration a few weeks later in his back yard. Jane was impressed with the old place, it had a lot of character. The garden was huge, bordered by beautiful old oak trees with gardenias making the place smell like a wander in a valley. Her gaze wandered to her various colleagues, seeing many of them in a different light. Men she had witnessed smashing windows in, wrestling with collars; carrying small children in their arms, gently swinging an arm around their partners, stealing a sip of lemonade through a straw on a hot autumn evening. She sighed gently, not feeling alone as such; but with a longing to do the same. She could have been here with her own husband, knowing the kind Agent would be in the middle of the children by the swings, she could almost see the light of his smile, how he would have enjoyed an evening like this, how she would have enjoyed being his wife on such an occasion. A reverie to her right caught her eyes, a woman with sandy-blonde hair; falling gently off her shoulders, half pinned but still wild. The Detective let her eyes roam over the one shouldered dress, cut ruffled at the knee, black and sprinkled with gold, setting off the woman's hazel eyes. If Jane wasn't such a sceptic, she could swear the woman fell right outta heaven._

_She was fairly certain she stopped breathing as the vision approached slowly, stopping in front of her she could smell the smooth musk of her perfume. A smile spread across the woman's face as she spoke._

"_Good evening, Jane," Maura spoke in her usual soft tones._

"_My God . . . You . . . Maura . . ." Jane was dumbfounded. Actually, dumbfounded was an understatement. She was screwed. If she wasn't previously utterly addicted to the Doctor, she was now. If she died on the spot, she would die one horny woman._

_Maura simply smiled, before bowing her head and looking at the taller woman from behind sculpted eyelashes._

"_I take it you like the dress?"_

"_I think I just lost the power of speech," Jane gulped._

_Maura smirked and slowly turned away from Jane towards the house to greet Korsak. Jane's eyes never left her. More specifically, they never left the Doctor's ass, but if she was going to put it on display like that then Jane would be damned if she didn't take a peek. Or a glare. Or a five minute worship. _

_Frost approached Rizzoli's side as she was still lost in her own little wonderland. _

"_Hey Jane."_

"_Oh, Frost, how you doing buddy?" She couldn't remove her eyes from the other woman, Frost reached out and turned her head towards him._

"_You signed those papers yet?"_

"_No. I just, I can't believe I'm about to get divorced, you know?" She looked sadly at her former partner._

"_Well, let me put it this way – the happiness you keep clinging on to, what you think you could still have with Dean . . . it doesn't touch the happiness you could have with her," he motioned with a discreet look over to the Doctor._

"_How do I know though? How do I know how much I'm willing to give, when I couldn't give it to the man I was married to?" She looked confused, torn, in need of a defining answer to convince herself that she could truly love the blonde._

"_Give me a minute," he stepped forward to walk to Maura before turning to Jane. "What you're about to feel, that's why you need to sign those papers."_

_A soft song started from the band as she watched Frost walk to the M.E requesting the dance. He led her by the hand into the centre of the garden, his eyes never leaving Jane's as he snaked his arm around Maura's waist, leading the dance._

_Jane bit her lip as fury built up inside her, watching them sway slowly. Her grip tightened around the beer she held to her chest, her eyes not able to divert from the scene causing her breath to become erratic, causing her heart to over-beat, causing her the most painful rush of jealousy she had ever experienced in her life. She watched for three long minutes, as her colleagues stood chest to chest with their fingers linked, dancing to a song she couldn't hear for the burning pulse in her ears._

_When it ended, Frost; still with his eyes fixed on the Detective's,returned to his spot beside her._

"_That, Jane; that's what she felt when you came back with that ring on your finger. It meant something to you. But what you just felt, it knocks any feelings you had for him right outta that ball park, and you know I'm right." He gave her a playful punch on the shoulder before whispering in her ear: "Sign the papers Jane, 'cos if you don't and you lose her to someone else; he sure as hell won't be mentally reminding himself not to touch her ass in front of you."_

_She shot him a death glare before gulping the rest of her bottle, leaving the party._

_When she returned home later that evening, she pulled the divorce papers out from her kitchen drawer, spreading them on the table. Taking a pen in her left hand, she whispered 'I'm so sorry Gabe, but I never want to see her dance with anyone but me,' scrawling her signature on the papers._

Her eyes shot back to the present, to the paper she had pulled from the folder; letting it fall onto the table as she reminisced to the previous summer. Focusing now, she read the documents. She was finally free.


	10. Chapter 10 Sleep on it

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

**Sleep on it – belongs to Saving Jane (LOVE this song).**

***Author's note- I really like how this chapter turned out in the end, it had to be completely rewritten, and it works better this way. I was in a good mood so I thought I would post it today :-).**

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter Ten – Sleep on it.**

Jane made her way to the morgue the next morning, her hands shaking as she exited the elevator. Walking through the swing doors, she found the M.E finishing up on some emails.

"Good morning Sergeant," Maura smiled her words without looking away from her screen."What can I do for you?"

Jane laid the photocopy of her Decree Nisi onto the Doctor's laptop.

"You can tell me when you're free for dinner," Jane oozed. "If we're going to do this, we're going old school and I am courting you properly.

Maura froze as she read the paper in front of her.

"You're free . . . ?" she half whispered.

"As the wind. Well not really, I'm more spoken for this time around. I don't have doubts in my mind this time, and you are going to be treated like a Princess until you know exactly how I feel about you," with that she bent down and kissed the cheek of the blonde woman, slowly as both closed their eyes.

Jane smiled a full flash grin as Maura touched the paper.

"Thursday . . . I'm free on Thursday," Maura managed to get out.

"I'll be in touch," Jane beamed as she rounded the doors.

-X-

Jane smiled on the rest of that Tuesday afternoon, she had a spring in her step; she would've had a feather in her cap if she wore one. Frost just prayed she didn't find a lamppost and a downpour of Boston's glorious rain in case she went all Gene Kelly on him.

By Wednesday the excitement had turned to fear. She paced, she took to her usual habit of unknowingly smashing pens into her desk, her new desk as Korsak reminded her. She paced, she worried whether the restaurant she had booked was too low key for the Doctor, she worried about what to wear. This was the point when she mentally kicked herself. 'How whipped has she got me?' she wondered when the subject of clothes crossed her mind.

By Thursday morning she had exhausted herself.

"You know what," she mused; half to herself, half to Frost. "If it's not good enough, it's not good enough. If I don't put enough effort in, then I have to get better. If she isn't happy, then I do better until she is happy."

"Man, you are whipped," Frost gave back, refusing to retract as Rizzoli fired every object she could find at him.

By the time 8pm had arrived, Jane touched her scars on her hands in pure terror as she waited for the Doctor to answer her doorbell.

**Click, unbolt, handle turn**

"Sweet baby Jesus . . . Maura . . ." Jane was seriously screwed this time.

The M.E nervously ran her hands down her black skirt. Teamed with a chunky brown waist belt and a black, low cut blouse; Jane had only seen her look better once. This was a close all.

"You look beautiful Jane," Maura smiled, touching the Detective's hair.

Jane had put a ridiculous amount of effort into her appearance for the evening. She had eventually opted for a strapless black dress cut at the knee, teamed with a biker jacket and her hair bunned up.

"Shall we?" Jane motioned to her car.

At the restaurant, the revelled in one another's company. It had been over five years since they had enjoyed one-on-one. The length of time wasn't lost on Maura.

"Nothing has tasted this good in five years," she spoke as she set down her desert spoon. She smiled sadly at the brunette.

Jane had known from the outset that this was going to be a testing evening. In the grand scheme of things, she was punching way above her weight. Maura was beautiful, successful, wealthy, kind, charming and above all; completely reliable. Jane couldn't remember the last time she allowed herself to have this much faith in one person, without worrying the faith would be broken. At the same time, the Detective couldn't beat herself up for the rest of her life. What mattered, what mattered more than any other thing in Jane's world, was making sure that Maura never regretted waiting for her; that she didn't throw away five years on a flash in the pan romance.

"What are you thinking about?" Maura asked as she turned her wine glass in circles, holding onto the stem.

"I get it, I get what you need from me and how much I have to justify myself to you in terms of this,_ us_. I know you say that you don't need answers, but I need to be truthful with you." She touched the scars on her hands, like they were brand new, her thoughts completely enveloped in trying to get her words out properly.

"When I found out why you left that night, Maura I had no idea you would react that way. I know I'm not good with feelings 'n all but there was one thing I was certain of, and that was how I felt about you. When you left, I panicked. I thought 'you've lost her'. I couldn't bear the thought of us not being, well; us. So I panicked and I ran." Jane spoke without a hint of a smile, she genuinely meant the words. "When I got back and I saw you, when I saw what I'd done to you . . ." she began to struggle at this point, lowering her voice; looking at the M.E with huge brown eyes racked with guilt.

"Maura I am so far from perfect it is unreal. I can't ever give you an easy life. I can't promise that I won't hurt you in the future. I can't promise I won't get hurt on the job. Maura I can only give to you what I have, and that is a heart that knows nothing but you and broken hands that will work themselves to the bone every day for the rest of my life to try and make you happy." She took a deep breath. "Maura, I have never, _never_, felt this way about anyone in my life. And I know I made a huge mistake, but I need you to give me a chance to make this right."

"Jane I'm not perfect, and if we're being brutally honest, I should never have ran out that night. In the same kind of way, I didn't know what the repercussions would be. I've been thinking a lot about things, and I am still unmoveable in that we are going to take this slowly . . . but I love you. I've never _not _loved you since I've known you. For every little thing you do that drives me insane," Maura looked to the dimmed lights above and sighed before continuing; "for all the times where you go into situations without backup, for the times when you make fun of my background, for sleeping on my couch and leaving beer bottles all over the living room the night before my mother comes to visit . . ." they both giggled softly.

"For every one of those things, Jane; you make up for them by being you. A second of seeing you smile is worth a thousand cans of air freshener to get the stink of beer out of my house." She looked at Jane, her smile fading, becoming serious as she got to her point. "Jane I will never hold what has happened against you. It was 50/50, we're both to blame. I don't want to spend the rest of my life having grudges against Agent Dean, or your job. What matters to me, is that you make a decision. And if you decide you choose me, then we start from scratch; from the bottom up."

"I choose you. I will always choose you." Jane answered. "So from scratch?."

Maura smiled and touched Jane's left hand gently, linking their fingers.

"From scratch. I want to get to know Jane Rizzoli,as she is today. I want to . . . to be dragged to inappropriate bars after work, to be leered at, as you make me dance on the bar for free tequila. Scratch that, I want to know you even like tequila. I want to know how you greet Bass when you're drunk. I want to take you running. There are so many things that I just want to re-learn about you."

Jane beamed a smile across the table.

"Well first thing first, I always pay on the first date," she signalled for the bill to be brought over. "I don't always dress like this,"she motioned to her dress. "I will drive you home, and kiss you goodnight on the cheek," raising an eyebrow to emphasise her chivalry. "And when you get into work tomorrow there will be a present on your desk, to say thank-you for such a wonderful evening."

"Whoever told you that you weren't perfect was fibbing," the Doctor purred.


	11. Chapter 11 The Way it Ends

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

**The Way it Ends – belongs to Landon Pigg. (Many of you will probably recognise this song from the season 6 finale of Grey's Anatomy when Callie and Dr Robbins made up with sweet lady kisses.).**

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter 11 – The Way it Ends.**

"_This is Sergeant Detective Jane Rizzoli requesting a bus and urgent back-up to the back-bay, I repeat; this is Sergeant Detective Jane . . ." **BANG**_

"_Rizzoli come in . . . RIZZOLI COME IN!"_

Earlier that day...

Jane sauntered into the bull-pen, eyes sparkling and a grin that even Mike Tyson couldn't wipe off her face. A sharp whistle came from the back of the room as she put her hand to enter her office;

"Woooooo, Rizzoli's smiling boys! So we all know about what date number three means!"

"Yeah, it means she doesn't turn up 'cos she's sick of you already, isn't that right Crowe," Jane flashed him a V sign, sticking out her tongue as she backed into the small office.

"So Janie, date number three went well then?" Korsak smiled sincerely. Jane liked the guy, they had saved one another's lives along the long route to being office buddies and he was one of the few people she trusted.

"Indeed," she beamed. "Indeed it did! Korsak seriously, how why the hell didn't I do this sooner? I'm never been this damn happy in my whole life."

"Knowing you, you'll find a way to get a spanner in the works when you get bored of having no drama," he raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Do NOT jinx me old man! I don't want drama, if sitting on the couch watching the game with her is all I do for the rest of my life, then that will be just fine by me," she grinned as she turned on her computer.

"You blatantly haven't done the deed yet, have you?" He ducked as soon as he finished his question, knowing any moveable object within Jane's reach would be getting catapulted his way.

"You know what? No, no we haven't," she said between firing pencils at her Lieutenant, "But when we do, it'll mean something; and I am more than happy to wait for that 'cos it'll make it even better." She ran out of ammo. " I mean have you seen the way she walks? There is no way, it would actually be impossible, for her to be bad in bed," she chuckled and blushed. "I am sooo looking forward to seeing that ass uncovered."

"Ewww Janie, you know I love both you and the Doc, but contrary to popular belief, I just don't want to know." Korsak said over the desk as he gathered up the formerly projectile pieces of stationary.

Jane laughed as she picked up a folder and turned to the door.

"I'll tell her you said hi," she said in a singsong voice as she left the room.

"_THIS IS LEIUTENANT KORSAK, WE HAVE AN OFFICER DOWN, WE HAVE AN OFFICER DOWN! WHERE IS THE AMBULANCE?"_

"Good Morning Dr. Isles," Jane bent down to the desk and kissed the blonde on the side of the cheek.

Maura stood and smiled, pulling the taller woman by the collar of her shirt into a soft kiss.

"Good Morning, Detective Sergeant Rizzoli," she smiled into another kiss, finally releasing Jane and sitting back down.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Jane sat on the desk to the side of the Doctor.

"Well, let me think . . . you bought dinner, and you cleared up even though it was in my house, you bought me a fabulous wine, you didn't put your feet up on the table," Maura shot the Detective a raised eyebrow. "You actually switched off your cell, you watched a soppy movie after the game and didn't even complain about it," Maura stood again, putting her hand on Jane's waist, moving in for another kiss; "And you make me ridiculously, ridiculously happy," they both smiled as they leaned in for a few small moments.

Jane snaked her arms around the smaller woman's waist, giving her best lopsided grin.

"Well how about I cook dinner at my place tomorrow night? Believe me, if this is my thank-you for being a good girl for an evening; then you better start giving me gold stars," she chuckled.

Maura gave a small giggle, touching the Detective in the centre of her chest as she picked up the folder Jane had brought down. Reading through it quickly, she gave Jane another quick peck on the lips and a playful push on the shoulder.

"GO!"she half shouted, "As if you expect me to get any work done when you're stood here!"

Jane kissed her on the cheek once more before blowing her a kiss from the swing-doors.

"Be careful!" Maura blew a kiss back, which Jane stuck her hand in the air for,closing her palm as she strutted off smiling.

Maura sighed and smiled, 'It should be a crime to be this happy,' she whispered to herself.

"_She's in VT, we need to de-fibrillate."_

"_Doc, it's Korsak. Get to the hospital, there's been a shooting . . . Jane's been shot."_

"_On three, one, two, three . . ."_

"_She's not good Maura. She's really not good."_

"_Again . . . one, two, three . . ."_

"_Come on Janie!"_

"_We got Sinus, let's move her!"_

Korsak put his index finger to his lips when Jane re-entered the office, he was listening intently to his cell.

"Got you, we'll be right there," he looked grimly at Jane as he hung up. "Kid had gone on the rampage in the Back Bay; six down with one rookie on the scene."

"Shit," Jane grabbed her gun and a few spare clips out of her drawer. "Have my guys been called?"

"They're assembling a team as we speak," Korsak clipped on his spare gun.

"Let's go," Jane let the older man exit the room in front of her.

"_She's in VT again, charging defibrillator to 360, on three; one, two, three . . ."_

"_Don't you dare die on me Jane Rizzoli, don't you dare!" Korsak screamed at the unconscious Detective._

**Author's note: Come on, too much fluff and it would've been easy. Chapter 12 will be up tomorrow about the same time.**


	12. Chapter 12 Safe

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

**Safe – belongs to Westlife.**

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter Twelve – Safe.**

"_She's in sinus."_

"_Prep the O.R, page Dr May."_

"_Are you the family?"_

Maura's eyes adjusted to the towering woman standing in front of her, as she knelt; putting a sympathetic hand on the knee. Soft eyes looked at the fragile blonde.

"Honey . . . are you family?" The nurse looked like a big huggy bear, Maura knew enough from sitting around her father's ward to know this wasn't a threatening question, nor was it a sign Jane was in danger.

She cleared her throat, trying to find her voice; only finding a hoarse whisper. All the strength in her had been lost to thunderous sobs and gripping her hands so tight to ward off fears of the unthinkable.

"No, not technically," she managed to raise. "She's my partner, I think girlfriend is the more common term," she searched the eyes of the nurse, finding only sympathy and alertness.

"Well then, you're family." She offered her hand to Maura to help her up. "She's awake and she's been getting on my nerves trying to move. I asked her what will make her be anything like a good normal patient," she guided Maura down the busy corridor. "She thought for a little while and then said, 'Maura, go get Maura.'"

The M.E smiled for the first time in almost 12 hours. She let out a stuttered sigh.

"How bad is it?" Maura turned to the kind nurse. "I don't even know your name, I'm sorry."

The nurse giggled before pointing to her name badge.

"Mogbekeleoluwa . . ." Maura's inner google kicked in. "The Yoruba language, indeed it explains your kindness, to put your trust in God."

The nurse bellowed a deep, appreciative laugh.

"Lord above, she said not to lie to you 'cos you were smart; she wasn't lying!"

They approached a small private room, where a young uniform tipped his hat.

"Dr. Isles, Nurse."

"You a Doc, huh?" You should've said something, we could've had you in here as soon as she was out of surgery."

"I'm Boston's chief M.E," she looked at Mogbekeleoluwa shyly. "It's how Jane and I met . . . and then re-met," she smiled.

"Ok, two rules before you go in. One," she held up a digit to signify the importance. "One, she was shot through the shoulder, it was a through and through and she's gunna be just fine. But if you start crying, she'll start crying and I'm only just getting those stitches to stay in for her thrashing about. So no crying. Two," she held a second digit, making a peace sign. "She's hot, so if I hear any hanky panky, you're outta there and I'm giving her a whole new kind of physical examination," eliciting a giggle and a hug from Maura.

"Thank-you," Maura whispered, turning to enter the room gently.


	13. Chapter 13 For the first time

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

***Author's note: sorry that 12 and 13 are extremely short, it was working out at posting chapter 13 on friday, and well I just couldn't do that lol; so you're getting a double treat today and the FINAL chapter (14); will go up on friday. It will be significantly longer.***

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter Thirteen – For the first time.**

**(For the first time belongs to an Irish band called The Script, apparently Angie is a fan – according to her twitter.)**

Jane had been back at work for just over a week. It was tough, she was physically and mentally drained. Although the wound had been in just about the best place possible, it was still torture getting back into a normal routine. The thing about gunshot victims in the job was that they all shared one characteristic; stubbornness. It made physical therapy a nightmare, it made loved ones worry and it made recovery quicker. There is nothing quite like the resilience that results from being told you can't do something, through no fault of your own.

For Jane, the shooting was neither a tragedy, nor a setback. It was a reckoning. Being confined to a hospital bed, watching Maura's eyes on the bandages; she never wanted to run the risk of leaving the fragile doctor alone.

She started to see things with new eyes. On arriving back at home, she noticed Maura's care with the activities Jane was involved with. The M.E would sit and watch, not worry; but watch as Jane struggled with small weights, rebuilding the muscle blown out of her shoulder. She knew Maura watched her wince as she lifted herself off the couch, knew she watched her sleep.

Jane was amazed by this new sight of Maura. She was no longer a worrier, she had grown to accept the dangers of Jane's job, grown to accept that fussing over the Detective would only result in resentment on both parts, she had grown as a person. Into someone that Jane had no intention of ever hurting, into someone that gave her the hugest rush she had ever felt, into someone she could not; and be damned, would not; spend the rest of her life without.

After regaining her strength, she set about on a mission to spoil the Doctor. There were a few mishaps along the way; making pizzas from scratch had ended up in a spectacular flour fight, going to the opera had led to Maura having to bribe the venue into not calling Jane's colleagues after they got caught in a compromising position in the ladies rest-room. Every other little treat had went wonderfully. It was after a midnight stroll for Valentine's Day, that Jane stole a look at the beautiful M.E in the moonlight, smiling with her head tilted and her blonde hair slowing that she knew; she was the luckiest person in the entire world; and when you feel like that, it's time to put a ring on it.


	14. Ch14 Oh, she's my dear my darlin' one

****DISCLAIMER – I do not own the characters, they belong to TNT and associated bodies. ****

**(However I have a wonderful imagination and that belongs all to me, just sometimes Jane and Maura wind up naked in it, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it. Gutted.)**

***Author's note: well this is it. I can't even begin to describe how much fun I've had writing this story. Sincere thank-yous to each and everyone of you who has taken the time to read, and especially to those of you who have reviewed it; in particular – FaBbErOoz, Steelafan, brwnsuga, AlexandriaVE, winegirl, Jennjenn30, heatwave16, spedlady, angelfoo, **, **GSRCSILVR25,** **mydarlingchesire : you lot reviewed nearly every chapter and made updating a pressure, thank-you! Particular thanks to Badge_825 for your words of encouragement and editing advice. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

**How to solve a problem like a wedding ring.**

**Chapter Fourteen – Oh she's my dear, my darlin' one.**

**(The song is from an old Irish movie called Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1959) starring Sean Connery. I don't own it, but I adore it.)**

Jane had passed through the rest of that spring, into summer. It was a summer she would probably look back on for the rest of her life. Many things had happened during that time.

Korsak finally got to that good place in life where you just want to relax and enjoy things for what they are. Brass kissing had never been his forte, and after a short, but successful, time as the Homicide Leiutenant; he decided to put in his retirement papers. He had finally found happiness with Wife No. 4 and felt like a young man again, he had had enough of slaving long hours on low pay over the years and had always said he had no intention of moving beyond Lieutenant; so when the time came for a Department shuffle, Korsak quietly and happily locked his desk for the last time, passing his keys, his office and his rank onto Jane Rizzoli.

Jane revelled in the new position. Although she wasn't adept at taking a hands-off approach to her work, she found her feet quickly and became a talented and respected Lieutenant. She admired the men around her, almost all had families and yet they faced the same terrors; day in, day out, to protect people they had never met. She spent time rebuilding relationships within the department, her office becoming a place to talk or consult rather than a place to be reprimanded, and the department became both closer and more successful because of it.

In her home life, things were also blossoming. Maura had sold her apartment and moved in with Jane in the July, they still enjoyed date nights like teenagers every week, Maura had conditioned Jane into(finally) not putting her feet on the coffee table when watching the game, they had started running together again, they had even redecorated the beautiful house together. As the time passed, Maura had opened up to Jane about yearning to find her 'real' family, to learn of their history. She had known for some time, the identity of her biological father Patrick Doyle; but beyond that was a mystery. Jane suggested that Maura let her do the digging, asking Maura's permission to let her scrapbook the findings as a birthday present later that year.

July turned into August, and at Korsak's house celebrating his wedding anniversary the seasoned officer took the young Lieutenant aside.

"Janie, I've been meaning to ask; you and the Doc, when are you going to let her make an honest woman of you?" He smiled gently.

Jane gave her trademark snort and chuckle, before facing him;speaking quietly.

"I was going to make an honest woman of her actually,but in Boston . . . well we can't." She looked at him sadly before continuing. "I do however, have a plan," she smirked, looking to Maura to make sure she was out of earshot.

"Spill it, Bat-WOMAN," Korsak laughed.

During that proceeding Autumn and Winter, Jane began to put her 'plan' into motion. It was no small feat to hide anything from Dr. Maura Isles. The woman was a walking, talking Google and was extremely intuitive. Jane's only advantage lay in the fact that each and every little bit of planning bought her great joy, and joy was something Maura would never question; as long as Jane was happy, Maura was happy. Whoever was watching them from above sent Jane both some luck and some extraordinary coincidence, something she would be eternally grateful for.

When the end February swung around, Jane enlisted Korsak's help, bringing him up to date of the developments. Finally it was show-time.

"Just put the blindfold on Maur, it's essential," Jane laughed as she struggled to get the M.E's head thinking romantic thoughts and not just kinky ones.

They stumbled their way out the door, amid protestations from the Doctor that it was her birthday and she had a blindfold on, and that entirely unpalatable to her, Jane was leading her away form the bedroom. The car ride was also difficult, Jane resorting to cuffing the wandering hands that crept over to her lap at every available opportunity. Pulling up to their destination, Jane uncuffed Maura and led her from the car to her surprise.

"Okay," she stood behind the smaller woman, untying the blindfold. "One, two, three . . ."

"Oooh", Maura's eyes adjusted to the evening sun, taking in her surroundings. "My initial reaction would be that, for some reason entirely unknown to me, that we are in Korsak's back yard; except for the fact that I don't think I have ever seen a yard look this stunning in all my life." Her eyes darted to the multitude of flowers, candles, the beautiful old cast-iron love-seat, directly underneath the most beautiful white awning she had ever seen.

"Okay, now or never,"Jane said mostly to herself, as she gently guided the blonde to the seat. Sitting, facing each other; she took a deep breath and exhaled it before she revealed to Maura what she had spent just over a year planning.

"Okay. I said that I would look into your family history for you as your present. Which is this, incidentally," handing Maura a large, leather-bound scrapbook. "I got right back to your great, times ten; grandparents. I'm an awesome Detective," she smiled nervously."When I was looking into it, I found out that you are the third generation of your family to live here in Boston. Everyone else was born and lived in Ireland. This led to to me remembering that you told me your parents used to show you Darby O'Gill and the little people, when you were a child. They were trying to give you a link to your past Maur."

Jane watched as a tear fell from the M.E's gentle eyes, nodding to ask if it was alright to continue. "And so finally; after looking into all and any things in the way of heritage, I found out that not only do you come from an Irish family, but on my maternal side, I do too. My Ma had always told me her Mom had asked her Pop to marry her," Maura's eyes began to sparkle and a small smile played on her lips. "She told me recently that it was because her mother was Irish, and on the 29th of February when the leap year falls, then she may break tradition and ask for the hand of her loved one. So," Jane reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out a small black ring box, before getting down on one knee; "to steal the song from your movie, you are my dear, my darling one and no other could match the likes of you. Maura, I knew here; two years ago that you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Right on this spot is where you danced with Frost, and that's when it hit me. I can't be without you, I wouldn't even know how to try. I know we can't do it here, but with our families and hisotry; in Ireland we can. Will you marry me?" The last part came out as nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

Maura cried freely now, not even trying to stop the onslaught of tears; tears of absolute joy.

"God yes! A thousand times yes! Jane!"

Jane rose and swept Maura up, twirling her around; before screaming to the house, "She said YES!"

A huge roar sounded as around 30 of Maura and Jane's colleagues spilled out from their hiding places in Korsak's kitchen and garage, cracking party poppers and champagne corks; spilling into the garden to congratulate the happy couple.

As Maura giggled and took a glass of bubbly from a beaming Frost, Jane grabbed Korsak in a bear-hug.

"I almost love you as much as Maura! Thank-you!"

The gentle former detective held her as he whispered; "You'll never love anyone even close to the way you love her, but I love you too kid."

_**THE END.**_


End file.
